Adam Jensen/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Red Skull (Comics) (by Tomhawk23) After hering about the technology and advancements at Sarfi Industries he comes up with a plan to Rob it. He plans to start a massive Riot to distract police. He uses the Super bowl to his advantage he sends 4 of his men to break into the locker rooms and drug the Detroit Lions gatoraid with sleeping pill's and the terrible performance combined with them loosing and the Patriot's constantly scoring touchdowns heavily pisses off the Lions fans. The The Red Skull sends 50 of his men to start rioting on the otherside of town away from the Lab this causes more and more Fans to start rioting The Red Skulls men throw 1000's of gas masks all over the ground to pervent the use of Tear Gas His men then throw weapons all over the ground to cause shootings and Police to haveta use weapons and t cause a shootout to heavily distract Police and this is 10 miles from the lab keeping them far away from the Lab The Large criminal element in the city causes more and more rioters Police Arrive on the scene some criminals start shooting on sight others run away from the police others just start panicing and shoot 6 Police cars pull up surounding the main area of thr Riots and sprey Tear Gas right when they sprey it they realize they have gas masks the Rioters start shooting at the Police with only 56 Police on the scene with only half carrying weapons they are out matched and forced to retreat and call back up The Riot starts to get bigger and spred through town 30 minutes later SWAT and Riot Control teams arrive on the scene A Police officer says through a Mega Phone two the Rioters this is your last warning if you do not stop rioting we will shoot A young punk shouts at the cop and says Fu*%ck you Cop With a Death Ray that HYDRA droped he shoots the cop killing him A Cop yells open fire open fire shit what the F&%ck was that A Cop shoots the punk who shot the cop A shootout begans Rioter's with Death Rays shoots the Police cars disintegrating them A Massive shootout begans Some Rioters flee and Rob stores wall other try not to get involved However it just gets bigger and bigger Robbers Muggers and Rapists who are and aren't rioting use this oppertunity do Rob Steel and Rape The Riot stops and just becomes a shootout and people getting Robed Murderd and Raped It then spreds all over Detroit The HYDRA operators then drope homemade panic gas bombs all over the city People start panicing and seeing things everything becomes mad Police are unable to control the situation fortuenetly for them they were whering gas masks when they went to stop the riot Everyone starts shooting the Mugging Rape and Murder stops and it all becomes shooting No one shooting at specific people just anyone they see It spreds all over Detroit however it is not at large in the area with the lab since it was started 10 miles away All Police stations get involved to try to stop it but they just can't The Red Skull and his men where gas masks The situation becomes much like the Riot in Batman begans The Crimes move to the part of town with the lab but a very low element with little Police element their just as the Red Skull planned now The Red Skull moves to the lab knowing though that with this Riot the Guards will be on high alert and he is aware that security guards here are well trained and have advanced weapons and armor and some are agumented The Security at the lab not yet infected aware of whats going on puts on gas masks everyone not in a building that doors have not been opened and is not whering a gas mask is infected The Red Skull moves to the Sarfi Lab knowing that the Security here most likely has Gas Masks and is on high alert. Trying to avoid being spoted by a, Sniper he moves from building to building. 2 of Jensens men a Sniper team on a building spot The Red Skull and, his team moving to the otherside of the street on a main street from 1 mile away. The Sniper takes aim at the Red Skull and fires the shot misses my just a inch. The HYDRA operators get to the other, building The Red Skull uses the Crackbang method to catch the Snipers location. The Skull has the sniper location, they move behind the building hidden from the sniper. They get close to the side of the building and one of the HYDRA operators throws a stick grenade on the building, the sniper grabs it and throws it back it explodes in mid air a piece of shrapenl flys right into the sniper head killing him. Unknown to The Red Skull their was a spoter who was not hit by the grenade. He radios their position to Jensen and the rest of their team. He then takes the Sniper Rifle as they move up he takes aim at, The Red Skull at the last moment the Red Skull looks behind him and sees him right when he sees him the Sniper takes the, shot. A mila second before he takes the shot, The Red Skull ducks and the bullet hits a HYDRA operator behind him they run into a building right next to them. Right then the door is kicked open and 8 mean storm in shooting. The HYDRA operators shoot right when they kick the door, open and back up and run up the stairs tacticly running backwards 5 of Jensens men are killed 6 of The Red Skulls are killed. As they run up the stairs one of the HYDRA operators is shot in the head through the window by, the Sniper another HYDRA operator runs infront of the window backwards spreying and preying with his MG42 shockingly it pays off and kill the Sniper. The Red Skull climbs a ladder to the attic the HYDRA operators, moving backwards two of Jensens men run up the stairs they are quickly gunned down by the HYDRA operators he turns around and Jensen and one of his men come up the stairs and shoot him. As the guy who shot the HYDRA operator runs up below the attic the Skull shoots him, from above. As the Skull waits for Jensen to come into him crosshairs Jensen moves hugging the wall and sees the barrel of the Death Ray, he then shoots the barrel destroying the gun he then climbs up the ladder. As he climbs up, the ladder the Skull grabs him and throws him against the wall. He then walks to wards him Jensen gets up and uses his, Arm Blades, he trows a thrust at the Skull he jumps back and lunges at him with his Trench Knife. Jensen throws a stab at the Skulls Kidney the Skull uses a drastic messure and lets the Arm Blades stab through his hands stoping, them from getting to his kidney. The Skull with control of the Arm Blades giving that their all the way through his hands runs forward forcing Jensen to move back he then slams him, against the wall. With the Arm Blades inside his hands he move Jensens arm to his neck to cut it off Jensen ducks as, both Arm Blades hit the wall. he headbutts the Skull in the chin and jumps onto the ground putting him ontop of the Skull, on the ground. The Skull roles over and pulls his hands out of the Arm Blades and, gets up. He walks back and trips onto the ground on a upward piece of wood. Jensen charges at him the Red Skull kicks him and makes him go flying forward and hits the wall head first and his head goes right through the wooden wall. As Jensen pulls him self out of the wall, The Red Skull pulls out another Trench Knife from his leg and right when Jensen gets his head out the Skull stabs him in the Neck then in the heart and the head just to be safe. He then calls a helicopter to take him to a Medic and orders all of the men who were not with him to move to the Lab WINNER The Red Skull Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the orignal battle, weapons and votes, clcik here. Category:Battle Subpage